


Mornings

by yvochrali



Series: The Retoldverse [14]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blackmail, Chocolate Syrup, Comedy, Donuts, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Little Sisters, Mornings, No Plot/Plotless, Platonic Relationships, Season/Series 06, Tara Maclay Lives, Team as Family, The Scooby Gang (BtVS), Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvochrali/pseuds/yvochrali
Summary: A typical morning in a house where Scoobies reside. Part 14 of the Retoldverse. Set in Season 7. Really just a silly, plotless comedy; not to be taken seriously in any way.
Relationships: Buffy Summers & Dawn Summers, Willow Rosenberg & Dawn Summers, Xander Harris & Dawn Summers, Xander Harris & Willow Rosenberg & Buffy Summers
Series: The Retoldverse [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891282
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I did not think I would write this. Like, ever. But I love it. I really do. 
> 
> Xander: (flatly) "In other words, we would be wary."
> 
> (good-naturedly slugs Xander in the shoulder) Oh, don´t be like that! I have nothing but fun coming up for you guys!
> 
> Buffy: "We should be wary." (eyes the Author) "Can I slay her?"
> 
> Giles: (Pinches the bridge of his nose) "Please do."
> 
> Oi!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. Joss does...and a whole bunch of other people, I guess.

**Mornings**

**Set in Season 6**

Mornings sucked; Willow Rosenberg firmly decided that morning. Within the depths of her sleep-boggled brain, logic agreed with her. Mornings sucked majorly, and she was secure in her beliefs that every sane human being agreed with her as well. Slayers were not entirely sane if one went by such logic.

Buffy Summers stood in front of her friend´s bed, arms crossed, and her head tilted to one side thoughtfully as she studied Willow´s blanket-clad partially curled up form. Then she smiled. It was an evil smile.

Then she casually ripped off the blankets. “Morning, Will!” She said cheerfully.

Willow shrieked and – with flailing limbs – rolled off the bed and comically butt-planted on the carpet-covered floor. “ _Buffy!_ ”

* * *

A war-cry was heard.

Dawn Summers groaned as she rolled over in her bed. _It´s morning already?_

_Thump_

She grumpily pulled her pillow over her head.

_THUMP_

“ _Oh, you are so getting spanked, missy!”_

Dawn blinked in confusion. Then blinked again as the words registered in her now wide-awake brain. “Wha…?” _Why would Willow want to spank Buffy_? She frowned, then groaned again as she smacked herself in the face with her pillow. _I so do not need those images..._ “Ugh…”

“ _No! Not the whipped cream! Will! No, no, please don´t-”_ Buffy´s horrified protests ended in a high-pitched scream.

“ _Oh, no, you´re so not getting away from your punishment!”_ Willow´s villainous laughter echoed throughout the house. More pleading.

Dawn sat up straight and with wide eyes, robotically turned her head towards her closed bedroom door.

* * *

“And here comes the Xan-man with donuts for his three lovely ladies– “ Xander came in through the door with a box of donuts, only to be shoved aside as Buffy came barrelling past him at super Slayer-speed. Xander yelped as the donuts flew in every direction and frantically tried to save his precious cargo. Buffy deftly snatched a stray flying donut from mid-air.

But she made one costly mistake.

“Uh, Buff, could you-“ Xander tried to say from his place on the floor.

Another war-cry was heard. Buffy froze, the donut clutched in her hand. Understanding dawned in Xander´s eyes. He groaned and flopped back down on the ground, accepting his cruel fate.

A red-headed missile hurtled through the air with a victorious battle-cry and tackled Buffy, which, in turn, caused the Slayer to trip over a fallen Xander with a startled yelp. The can of whipped cream flew through the air. So did chocolate covered strawberries. And syrup. A lot of syrup. 

* * *

Dawn had enough. So, she went to investigate the strange noises. She prayed to an unknown deity that what she was about to discover wouldn´t traumatize her young, impressionable mind.

And what a sight it was at such an early hour.

Lying in a dazed heap in the middle of the living room floor, was a pile of Xander, Buffy, and Willow, in that respective order.

Xander was face-planted in the carpet, unresponsive, his body language screaming, “why me”. The poor guy. Swished in the middle of the Scoobie-sandwich surprise was a very disgruntled Buffy, her face buried in Willow´s, erm, boobs and her left hand desperately clutching a jelly donut.

And on top of all that was a very stunned-looking red-headed pixie, a.k.a Willow Rosenberg, who was currently staring blankly at Buffy´s _interesting_ position on her body and trying to cogently process what her eyes were seeing, to no avail.

Syrup covered them all from head to toe. Even the carpet didn´t escape the horrific fate. The chocolate-covered strawberries were stuck in places nobody wanted to name; the donuts were neatly stacked on top of Xander´s curly hair. The can of whipped cream was innocently sitting upright… _on top of the lamp?!_ Dawn took a moment to stare at the defiance of the law of physics and shrugged.

And smiled. It wasn´t a pleasant facial expression to those who knew her.

Whistling, she took out a small camera from behind her back and snapped a picture.

“Thanks for the future blackmail material, guys!” She quipped with a cheerful smile. The younger girl snuck a mischievous look at Willow, who faintly whimpered.

“Buh-bye!” Dawn waved at them before dashing up the stairs, and seconds later – a muffled sound of her door closing was heard.

The fallen Scoobies looked at each other and groaned.

**Finite**

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I was feeling silly and because of said silliness, this was born. Harmless fun in a world that needs fun. Oh, and Dawn triumphs in the end, which rarely happens. 
> 
> Now, you may be wondering. Where the frilly heck is Tara?
> 
> Rest assured: She´s out shopping, not dead. Alive!Tara is better than Dead!Tara; that we can all agree on. 
> 
> Please comment, subscribe, and don´t forget to leave kudos! (World brightens up a little) Thank you!
> 
> xo


End file.
